Find Me
by TheFictionRose
Summary: Ganondorf, using the last of his energy, has created an alternate universe where he can hide to regain his strength and take over Hyrule again! Zelda, with the help of the sages, transports herself and Midna into this world. Link follows, but little does he realize Zelda has completely lost her memory. Mostly Zelda x Link, but implied Zelda x Ganondorf and Link x Midna
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello all! This story is my first story upload on this site, so please write some reviews! This story mostly follows Zelda (minus this chapter) and is post- Twilight Princess. Link talks, and this story also includes Midna, who as well all know as lost forever at the end of Twilight Princess D: (this is explained in later chapters) I'm also considering using characters form the other Zelda games, such as Ghirahim or Dark Link. Let me know what you guys think! Should I include them? Also I haven't played Twilight Princess in a few years and just started playing again recently, so please let me know if there are any inaccuracies. I wrote this chapter and then realized I had Link on Epona in the Gerudo Desert! Shows how long it's been! Gosh Link, you can't just launch yourself out of a canon on Epona! (Do you know how upset Ilia would be!) Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**

Link awoke to Renado gently shaking him. He peered lazily out of one eye, shielding his other with his arm from the harsh candlelight coming from Renado's hand. A look of panic was plastered on the shaman's face and instantly Link became alert. He sat up, the thin quilt he had been using lay forgotten on the floor.

"What is it Renado, what's wrong?" Link asked, itching to know what had the shaman so worked up.

"It is the princess, she's gone!" Link stood immediately.

"What do you mean? Gone where?"

"She's disappeared completely. We've searched all of Kakariko Village, but she's nowhere in sight. She did leave this, however." He held out a piece of parchment and Link grabbed it uneasily. It was an unopened envelope addressed to him in the princess' thin writing. He opened it and read it to himself.

 _Link,_

 _I've had a terrible vision. I believe it to be a message from the goddesses. Ganondorf has done something terrible. In a last-ditch effort to destroy Hyrule he created an alternate universe before he perished by your hand. I think he is using it as a way to regain his strength. If he becomes too strong he will enter back into our world. I need you to go to the sages in the desert, they know what to do. I'm headed there now, but by the time you get there I will be gone. I plan to enter this new universe and hold off what's left of Ganondorf's wretched soul until you are able to reach us and destroy him once and for all._

 _Give Renado my thanks for housing me these past few months while my castle is rebuilt. I wish I could wake you but I fear that if I wait even a moment longer it will be too late. It is my hope that you have a safe journey. Please, find me._

 _Zelda_

He stared blankly at the letter for a long time before slowly bringing his eyes up to meet Renado's. He had a look of concern on his face.

"She's gone to the sages. She said she's had a vision about something Ganondorf is planning." Link said quietly.

"Ganondorf? But didn't you-"

"Yes. She feels as though a part of his soul still lives and she's gone to search it out."

"Why didn't she tell anyone? Why didn't she wake you, at least?" Link pondered the question for a moment before replying.

"She said it was urgent, and didn't have time to wake me. But… I am just next door. She had to have passed this inn to go to the sages. I do not understand…" Realization struck Link as hard as a fist to his stomach. "She knows something will happen to her, so she's gone alone. Goddesses she might be-!"

"Dead." Renado said grimly.

"I must leave immediately! Renado, if anything happens to me-"

"Say no more. I will personally make sure word gets back to Ordon, and that the children are safe." He bowed slightly to Link who did the same. Once upright, Link grasped his shoulder tightly.

"Thank you." Renado nodded once, motioning toward the door with a long sweep of his arm. Link bolted, jumped down the few stairs leading to the door of Elde Inn, and mounted Epona. He spurred her immediately and was off toward the desert.

The journey had taken him a few days, even with riding Epona hard, he hadn't made it to Arbiter's Grounds in the time he had hoped. He wondered how fast Zelda could travel on horseback using the lean horse she had brought from the demolished castle. His chest fluttered when he saw a set of small footprints fresh in the sand at the foot of the stairs and eagerly made his way into the ancient temple. The path for him was quick, he had done it many times before and it was easy to get over quicksand with his grappling hook. He wondered how the princess had gotten past such obstacles, but then remembered her telling him of her ability to teleport short distances.

He reached the top of the temple after what seemed like a lifetime. He was met with a catastrophe. The ghostly sages were in a huddle, weeping. Black smoke appeared to be seeping out of the edges of the altar that once held the Mirror of Twilight, and long claw marks scarred the earth in front of the stone stairs to the altar. He approached the sages, who looked up excitedly once they had spotted him.

"Thank the goddesses!" One of them cried.

"What has happened?" Link demanded.

"The princess was here only a few hours ago, she told us of her vision. We attempted to reach this alternate universe Ganondorf has created but, oh- the worst thing has happened! A large black hand, much like the ones seen when this land was covered in twilight, reached out of our portal and grabbed the poor princess. We attempted to stop it with our own magic, but it was useless. Then, you will never believe what happened." Link took a step closer to the sage, urging him to go on. "The mirror was- it started glowing. The same magic used to create the hand began to radiate from that altar. Then, the Princess of Twilight stepped out." Link's eyes widened in surprise.

"Midna? But our connection to her was lost!" Link exclaimed.

"She sensed the danger, and used every fiber of her being to each us, if only for a moment. She used her power to fight the hand. It dropped Zelda, and she landed pretty hard. The Princess of Twilight ran low on energy however, and the hand grabbed Zelda once more and disappeared. The Twilight Princess gave us her blessing that she would follow Zelda and watch over her."

"I can't believe this. She was really here? I must follow them, you understand, don't you?" Link proclaimed, taking another step closer to the sages.

"Yes, yes of course. We will open the portal for you, but we cannot guarantee your safety. Understood?" Link nodded once in response and made his way over to the large claw marks on the ground, where he assumed the portal had been opened. The sages formed a semicircle and used their power to reopen the portal. It looked exactly the same as the portal to the twilight realm, Link noticed. He allowed the hand to reach out and grab him, then, there was complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zelda, are you almost ready?"

"Just a moment, Midna!" Zelda called from the bathroom. She had just put in diamond stud earrings to match her tight black cocktail dress and black stiletto heels. She pulled her long brown hair into a messy updo and winked at herself in the mirror before turning the light out and exiting. She saw the back of the saucy redhead staring out of their dormitory window. "Well?" Her question made the girl turn around and gasp in shock.

"Woah, woah, woah there! We're going to a college party, not a strip club!"

"Well look at what you're wearing!" Zelda snapped back. Midna gazed at her own apparel; a low hanging blue shirt, a short ruffled skirt and slightly shorter black heels.

"I-! Well-!" Midna fought for words. "That's my dress anyway!"

"And we share a room. Your things are mine and my things are mine." Zelda laughed jokingly.

"Alright, I'll let you slide this one time! But no flirting and absolutely _no_ running off, got it?" Zelda rolled her eyes but agreed anyway. She plucked her purse off of her bed- the top bunk- and threw the strap around her.

"Ready to go?" Zelda asked her companion, who nodded. They left the dorm and began making their way across the campus to the location of the party- a frat house. Midna couldn't help but worrying. Zelda still had no idea who she actually was or why she was there. When she hit her head, she must have lost her memory. The only thing she knew was her name was Zelda, she was getting a major in business management, and she was rooming on campus with her childhood best friend. She thinks her parents died last year, and she inherited a large sum of cash. Midna was actually quite surprised at this new Zelda. She enjoyed going to parties, flirting, and getting so hammered she couldn't remember what happened the previous night. She of course liked to study and read too, but it was an equal balance of both sides. It made her wonder how much Zelda actually enjoyed being in charge of Hyrule? Was there another side of Zelda that she was never able to show because of her high status?

There had been no sign of Ganondorf since the girls had arrived in the alternate universe. Midna had been on red-alert since their arrival. She knew she had no chance of fighting him off until Zelda regained her memory, or until Link showed up. Her chest tightened at the thought of him. She dearly missed her friend, and a small part of her wished she could have seen him when she was attempting to save Zelda. The red haired girl looked at her friend with concern. She knew Zelda would be able to sense if there was another triforce piece close by, but that person would also be able to tell. Zelda probably wouldn't understand why she feels a presence. She just prayed to the goddesses that they found Link before they found Ganondorf. Until then, she would try to keep the princess occupied. This new world was certainly strange.

They arrived at the house and Zelda rang the doorbell. Loud music was playing inside and the shadows of dancing people were visible through the windows. The house was very plain, a plain brick house with a simple cement porch and a few flowers in the front. It looked to be only two stories high. Just then the door was opened by a very enthusiastic boy about the same age as the girls. He was slightly shorter than Midna and had short black hair in tight curls.

"Hey, Zelda! What's up, welcome to the party!" Midna caught his gaze travel briefly to Zelda's bosom.

"Thanks Michael. May I come in?" She asked with a bright smile. He motioned her inside. Just as Midna reached him he spoke.

"Who's your friend? Damn baby you've got one sweet-"

"Thanks I know." Midna grabbed his head with one hand and pushed him to the side before he could finish. Zelda chortled. To the left when they entered was a dining room, which had become a beer-pong table. A group of people surrounded the table, cheering at various times. There was a bathroom to their right with the door shut. They travelled further into the house. There was a short hallway to their right after the dining room which smelled of smoke and an open kitchen off the hallway. There were a few people standing around drinking beers and talking loudly. To their left was a large living room, where a majority of the party was held. Loud music vibrated the entire house. Midna spotted a set of stairs in the far left corner of the living room. A large crowd of people were dancing, yelling, or spilling their drinks as they accidently ran into people. Zelda gasped loudly.

"What? What's wrong?" Midna asked, helping support Zelda as her legs became weak.

"I-I don't know. Just a dizzy spell I guess. Oh, I love this song!" Zelda jumped up, forgetting her dizziness. Midna bit the inside of her cheek. That certainly was not a good sign. She hurriedly followed her.

"What did I say about running off!" She yelled after her, catching her wrist. Zelda simply dragged her further into the crowd. They danced for a while, enjoying the music and singing loudly together. They made frequent stops into the kitchen where the drinks were. Zelda became intoxicated quickly, but Midna didn't drink. She was still concerned over Zelda's dizzy spell. After the fourth return to the dance floor, Zelda was so drunk that she was falling over herself. She was screaming song lyrics and in her own carefree world. Midna snickered at the princess' state. It was so odd seeing her drunk and genuinely having a good time. She danced for a bit more before excusing herself.

"Where are you going?" Zelda nearly screamed.

"To the bathroom, I'll be right back." Midna smiled at her.

"Well ok, don't fall in. I don't want to have to call an electrician!"

"An electrician?" Midna questioned.

"Oh, shit! I mean a uh- what's that thing called again?"

"A plumber?"

"Yes!" Midna laughed and shook her head at the girl's innocence. Midna waited for the bathroom for a few minutes and wasn't surprised when it smelled terrible. She got out as quickly as she could and made her way back to the dance floor. She went to the corner of the room where she had left Zelda, only to find her not there. _She probably went to get another drink._

Midna went to the kitchen, no sign of her. She traveled across the hall to the dining room, she wasn't playing beer pong. She became concerned. She found the boy that let them in, Michael, in the crowd of people playing beer pong. She made her way over to him.

"Have you seen Zelda?" She questioned.

"Oh, I see. Come back to get some?" He laughed loudly. "Well I got news for you. You missed your chance when you threw me aside. Now, you drive a hard bargain so-"

"I don't want you, dumbass. I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen her?"

"Hmm, yes I might have seen her." He took a long drink of his beer.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"What can you do for me?" He smiled. She could smell the alcohol in his breath. It was clear he wasn't going to tell her.

"Please just tell me, I'm concerned about her. I'll give you twenty bucks." She reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"Naw, I don't want your money!" He spat. A few people began to stare at them.

"Then what do you want?" She asked in a hushed voice. He winked at her. "Absolutely not. I'm not selling my body to you because you won't tell me where she is. I'll find someone else."

"No, you listen here!" He yelled as he grabbed her shoulder roughly. Midna quickly grabbed his throat and threw him against the wall, holding him up with one hand effortlessly. The entire group now stared at them.

"Don't you ever touch me again, you understand me? Tell me where she is!" He clutched desperately at her hand, allowing himself just enough air to talk.

"She went upstairs with someone. A real hotshot. He's super rich!"

"What did he look like?" She yelled.

"Dude was crazy tall, he had dark skin and like, super red hair." Midna gasped and dropped him. She bolted for the stairs.

"It is very lucky I found you. You nearly passed out down there." The man spoke with a thick accent. Zelda lay on the bed in the master bedroom, completely exhausted. The man crossed the room with a glass of water and offered it to the girl, helping her sit up. "Maybe you should rest for a bit, yes?" Zelda nodded between sips of water. She had no idea who this guy was, but she had had another dizzy spell while Midna was in the bathroom and he caught her just as she fell. When he offered to help her, she accepted and he led her to the large bedroom on the upper floor. He had locked the door so no weird couples tried coming in. He had a very strange presence, but Zelda couldn't quite place why. She assumed it was because of his accent. He wore expensive clothing and his fiery red hair was pulled into a slick, low ponytail. His eyes were dark and piercing but filled with concern for the girl. He was quite handsome, she thought, for an older guy.

"Are you here with anybody? Do they know where you are?"

"I'm here with my friend, but she was in the bathroom when I got weak like that. She's probably looking for me."

"Ah, I see. Then we should see if we can find her. What does she look like, do you have her number?" The man said.

"Well she has red hair and-" Zelda was cut off by a harsh pounding on the door. They both jumped at the noise. The man rose and opened the door. Midna pushed past him and ran to Zelda, clutching her face.

"Are you alright?" Zelda nodded once, then took another long drink of water. Midna rose and offered her arm out to the girl, who gladly accepted. She helped Zelda up and turned around. Her heart stopped. There was no doubt that the person before her was Ganondorf. He had nearly the same appearance as he did in Hyrule.

"You must forgive me. Your friend, she got dizzy and fell, so I brought her up here to get her help. I meant no harm." He laughed. Midna's insides churned. Why is this man not trying to kill them?

"I understand. Well if you don't mind, we'll be off." Midna said, attempting to pretend as though she hadn't recognized him. He bought it.

"Be safe. I advise going home for tonight. I never got your name, dear." He said to Zelda.

"My name's-!"

"Not important." Midna cut in, slamming her hand over her friend's mouth. The man gave her a quizzical look. "Her name is Angela. Mine is Jeanette. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"You as well, ladies." The man bowed his head at them.

"Wait, what is your name?" Zelda questioned. _Zelda, for the love of Din, just shut your mouth!_ Midna thought.

"Garry." He smiled.

"Huh? But your accent is so thick, are you really from around here?" Zelda spoke again. She resisted Midna's struggles to pull her toward the door, she was completely infatuated with him.

"Ah, you got me there, Angela. You are right, my real name is Ganondorf." Midna's heart dropped to her stomach. Her fears were confirmed.

"How neat! Do you have a cell phone? Let's meet up sometime!" Zelda said. Midna had almost succeeded in taking her out of the room. He handed her a business card and at last Midna pulled her out of the door. She followed willingly now that she was out of Ganondorf's presence. Midna didn't stop dragging her away until they were halfway home.

"Are you crazy Zelda!" Midna shouted.

"What?"

"First you run off with someone you don't know, then you hang around to get his number!"

"What's wrong with that, it's just some harmless flirting. Why did you tell him false names?" _If he knew you were Zelda we would be dead!_ Midna thought.

"It's just safer that way. Please never do that to me again Zelda. Do _not_ talk to him."

"Well ok then." Zelda said. They walked in silence until they were back in the safety of their dormitory. Zelda kicked her shoes off and collapsed on her bed, still wearing her dress. She was asleep in seconds. Midna let out a long sigh and locked the door. She shut the blinds, dressed into her pajamas, and laid on her bed. She glanced at their alarm clock. Three A.M. Zelda has practice tomorrow. Midna set the alarm for six A.M and fell asleep, hoping to find Link soon.

 **A/N Awww, Ganny's so sweet! Sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing at first! I hope I explained everything well. And to everyone that's probably thinking: What the heck, where is the ZeLink? Well I promise it's coming soon ;) Onward to reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Midna opened her eyes once she heard the dormitory door shut. Zelda had just left for practice, but there was no way she was letting her out of her sight after last night. They had finally encountered Ganondorf, and he knew they were there. Ganondorf had to have sensed Zelda's presence when she felt his. Now the question was did he realize who they actually were? Did he simply put on an act last night or did he truly not know? Perhaps he was too weak to put up a fight so he let them go.

Regardless, Midna wasn't taking any chances. She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie quickly, and followed her friend. She kept her hood up, to avoid being spotted by Zelda or quite possibly Ganondorf. She watched Zelda from around corners, she watched her walk to the small cafe across the street and order her coffee, all the while keeping an eye out for the red haired man. She followed her all the way to the football field, where a small amount of band members had gathered before practice. Zelda was captain of the marching band's colorguard. She loved to spin flags and it was in her blood to be a leader.

Zelda sat on the bottom row of bleachers with her legs crossed. She was chatting with a saxophone player who Midna didn't know the name of. She then stood and grabbed a nearby flag, probably to show something to the saxophone player. She moved out of Midna's sight. Midna walked behind the bleachers, eyeing Zelda through the slits of the seats. Just then someone grabbed Midna's shoulder and pushed her against a cement wall on the far side of the bleachers. Midna gasped in astonishment at the sudden gesture. She felt metal pressed painfully against her throat.

"Who are you?" A deep voice demanded. Midna made eye contact with the person holding her. Her eyes widened in shock and began to water. Before her was Link, clad in his tunic and armor she knew him by, but shrouded by a dark cloak. He held a small iron dagger to her throat.

"Link?" She questioned, not believing her eyes.

"How do you know my name? And why are you following Zelda?" He demanded, pressing the knife closer to her. She slowly raised her hands and lowered her hood. Link dropped the dagger to the ground and took a step back in disbelief. "Midna?" She smiled as her friend hurriedly embraced her. It was hard to breathe but she didn't mind. She hugged him back just as eagerly. He shook slightly, and a low gasp was heard from him every few moments.

"I missed you, fleabag." Midna said softly in his ear. He pulled away from her. His eyes were red and puffy but no tears appeared on his cherubic face.

"I… I thought I would never see you again."

"Link… I'm sorry. It was for the best that our worlds were separated and-"

"I understand. After you left it took a while to come to my senses, but I understand now. And it's alright." He smiled weakly and hugged her again. This hug was much shorter.

"What happened? After I left, I mean." Midna said. Link rubbed his palms against his tunic nervously before replying.

"We were crushed. Zelda and I both. But there was nothing we could do, so we had to focus on our current problem: rebuilding castle town. It turned out the only damage was the castle itself, so no villagers were harmed. The whole situation motivated them, more people than ever wanted to become Hylian knights. Zelda was the only royalty left, so she instructed all of her guards to stay and rebuild the castle and protect the villagers while Zelda focused on ensuring the safety of the land after Ganondorf's attack. She went into hiding, figured it was best that only a handful of people knew where she was to prevent any assassination attacks. She asked me to join her, and be her personal bodyguard. I patched things up at home and since then we've been living in Kakariko Village. Then all this happened. She ran off in the middle of the night, I went after her but I was too late." He took a long pause. "I… she knew something terrible would happen to her, that's why she went alone. But she hasn't died, and she's alive and well, right?" Link looked at Midna with concerned eyes. She furrowed her brow.

"When she hit her head and regained consciousness here, she lost her memory." She noticed Link's breathing hitch. "She's not as bad as Ilia was. Don't worry. She knows who I am, at least. She knows her own name, and can still sense when another person wielding a triforce piece is near. But she is very confused. I've come to know another side of her; a side I'm not sure even you know." Her eyes flicked back to Zelda, who was doing a small toss with the flag while smiling at her friend.

"What do you mean? I must speak with her." Midna caught his shoulder as he turned away, spinning him back to face her.

"Everything is so immediate with you. Look at the girl, do you think she's going to take kindly to a stranger wearing a dress with a sword strapped to his back?" Link scoffed.

"It's a tunic."

"Whatever. My point is you have to play it cool here, things are very different from that little provence. Luckily, my powers allowed me to absorb a large amount of information when I came here. Yours clearly did not. I need to teach you a few things before you can talk to her. For one, lose the tunic and armor, she's going to think you're some sort of renaissance freak. And don't speak so properly as you would with her normally. You have to treat her as though she were a common girl." Link nodded once. "Once I see that you're fit enough to behave normally, I'll introduce you to her." His eyes travelled to the Princess, who was blissfully unaware of their conversation. Link's eyes suddenly widened as he approached the nearest crack in the bleachers. He crouched down at an awkward height in order to look more clearly.

"Dear Din, what is she wearing?" He exclaimed. Midna quickly pulled him away.

"Are you crazy? She could hear you, you know!" She whispered frantically. His mouth sat agape as a faint blush coated his cheeks.

"But she's-"

"Showing more than an ankle, I know. Scandalous."

"And what's she doing with that flag? She could seriously injure herself! A lady shouldn't be putting herself in harm's way! I must stop this nonsense immediately."

"Link." She gripped his shoulders more firmly. "This is why you need me. Let's go somewhere privately. I'll put a spell on Zelda to track her, she'll be fine." Link nodded once and Midna focused her energy on the Princess, pushing part of her soul into her. She felt the warmth of the Princess' own heartbeat next to hers, and began to drag Link away, who was still in shock at Zelda's appearance.

 **A/N What's up pal? How are you enjoying the story? Let me know what you think so far! Also, I know colorguard was kind of a weird thing to choose here, but I relate to it the most. I realize it's called different things depending on your area, some people call it flags or flagcorps but this is just want I've always called it ^-^ To people that have no idea what I'm talking about: Colorguard is the group that spins flags, rifles, or sabres in a marching band or drumcorps. Kind of like cheerleaders, but with equipment. Also just like cheerleaders, they have competitions where they perform a show and aren't just cheering another group on. If you still don't understand, I suggest looking up Drumcorps International (DCI for short) shows, because I also realize a lot of countries don't have marching bands or colorguard groups. Don't worry, it's not a huge part of the story :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, you think you're pretty slick, don't you?" Midna gazed at Link from across the small black cafe table they were sitting at. The coffee shop was mostly empty, so no one looked their way when Link would cry out in frustration at Midna. She had taken him shopping first, and bought him a few outfits that were considered 'normal', explaining along the way what certain items were. Currently he was wearing a green button up shirt with his sleeves rolled and khaki pants. Midna thought it was a good first step for him. She had permitted him to keep his hairstyle and earrings. Midna reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "Pop quiz! What's this?"

"A cell phone." Link answered quickly. She scrolled quickly through the photos she had in her phone, finding one Link had had trouble on earlier.

"Who is this?" He gazed at the phone for a long moment, narrowing his eyes slowly.

"Kim Kardashian." He finally said at last. Midna nodded in approval and flipped through a few more pictures. Link handled them all with ease. "Nail polish. Facebook. Car. Headphones. Thanksgiving. Steve Harvey. Football. House." Midna was cut short when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She jumped, having not even noticed anyone enter the coffee shop. Link looked up once he realized Midna wasn't showing him another picture and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I searched all over campus, why didn't you tell me you were on a date?" Zelda's mocking voice reached Midna's ears. She looked up at her friend, who looked the exact way she had left her that morning, only slightly sweaty now. Midna gazed at her phone, finding the time. It was noon. She mentally scolded herself for not noticing the time sooner. Midna let out a chuckle.

"This isn't a date, we're related! He's my… uh…"

"Brother!" Link finished for her.

"Really? I didn't know you had a brother, Midna. Why didn't you tell me? You two look nothing alike." Zelda commented. _Couldn't have thought of anything better could you have, Link?_ Midna speculated.

"He's adopted." She growled under her breath. She looked to Link's face, only to see his eyes fixed on Zelda. His face was slowly turning beet red. _If I don't distract him he's going to have a nose bleed all over the place._ Midna thought. What a strange thing, boys were.

"Okay, well I'm going to get a drink, do you guys want anything?" Zelda asked cheerfully.

"I'll have two shots of matcha in ice water." Midna stated, picking at her nails idly.

"Would you like anything?" She smiled at Link.

"Chyahhh….grgggrahhh-"

"He'll have the same thing." Midna said, glaring at Link, whose face had become a dark shade of red. Zelda smiled, ignoring Link's response, and walked to the front of the store, where a worker began taking her order. Link's distracted gaze followed Zelda's rear, which was barely covered by her short shorts. She snapped, gaining his attention back.

"Link! Stop staring or she's never going to talk to you." Midna whispered at him. He gulped then nodded once.

"I… It's very odd for me to see her like this."

"I know. But you must try, there are more important things to be concerned about right now." Midna said soothingly. "I know you didn't travel all the way across Hyrule, fight Ganondorf, then follow her around for a year only to be stopped by a pair of shorts."

"You're right." He looked at Zelda to make sure she wasn't approaching before leaning closer to Midna and speaking in a hushed voice. "Has there been any sign of Ganondorf?" Midna instantly felt her insides flip. Zelda had gotten his number at that party to set up a date, there was no way Link was going to handle that information well. She looked to her side and noticed Zelda approaching them with three drinks.

"I'll tell you about it later. Remember what I taught you." Midna quickly said back as Zelda set down the drinks at their table. She pulled a third chair from the table and sat down.

"So, whatcha guys talking about?" Zelda said cheerfully as she pulled her drink closer to her.

"Just catching up on some things." Midna replied, taking her drink as well.

"That's good. I don't think I got your name?" She asked Link. He focused only on her face as he replied.

"L-Link."

"It's nice to meet you Link! So you're Midna's brother? How come I've never seen you before?" She took a sip of her drink. Link watched her lips lock around the straw. Midna noticed he was staring again, so she replied for him.

"We adopted him when he was a bit older, so almost as soon as he moved in he went off to join the military. He has PTSD, he doesn't talk much."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Well, what do you like, Link?"

"Guns." Zelda bit her tongue at Link's reply. Something about him intrigued her, the same kind of intrigue she felt when she met Ganondorf. She wanted to get to know him. She looked at Midna.

"Well, since Link's here and all, why don't we all hang out? It's only noon." Midna considered this. Zelda was one to get bored easily, so it only made sense to go out.

"Sure. Want to go to the mall or something? Midna suggested. Zelda nodded cheerfully, then the trio rose from their seats, each grabbing their drinks and making their way to the parking garage where Zelda's car was parked.

* * *

"Master, what do you suppose they are planning?" Ghirahim's voice reached Ganondorf's ears, who was watching the small orb of magic fixed between Ghirahim's hands. They watched as Link, Zelda, and Midna made their way into the mall, the vision disappearing as Ghirahim dropped his hands. Ganondorf turned his back and stroked his beard thoughtfully. When he didn't reply Ghirahim moved to his side, gazing at him curiously. Ganondorf turned and met the white-haired man with a hard stare.

"They have no plan." He finally concluded, turning away from Ghirahim once again. He took three long strides to the largest chair in his office, which was decorated with red velvet and intricate golden designs along the top and arms of the chair. It bared a striking resemblance to Hyrule Castle's throne. That is, until he demolished it. He sat heavily on the throne, resting his elbows on the desk before him and laced his fingers together thoughtfully, staring hard at his own reflection. He spotted Ghirahim on the far side of the room and narrowed his eyes in concentration as he disappeared into a flash of diamonds and reappeared behind him, leaning against his throne. He immediately thought better of it and removed himself, standing upright.

"They're running around like fools. It is clear to me now. Damn that Hylian Princess, she had me completely fooled. I should have killed her and the Twilight Princess when I had the chance. How could I not have realized it was her with the Triforce piece. I felt it, as soon as I entered that house. I knew one of them was there. I showed that girl sympathy, thinking she was one of the creatures I had put there." He slammed his palm against the desk forcefully, making Ghirahim jump in surprise. He quickly composed himself, brushing his hair out of his eyes with a gentle flick of his wrist. "Ghirahim."

"Y-Yes, Master?" He asked frightfully.

"If I am to defeat all three of them I need you to do something for me." Ghirahim quickly got to one knee, resting his hands lightly on one of Ganondorf's large forearms. His gaze snapped menacingly to the slim male, who paid no attention.

"Of course, anything Master. What would you like me to do for you?" He practically begged.

"You must resurrect Zant, I am too weak now." Ghirahim was slightly offended. What did he need from that psychopath that he couldn't get from him?

"Of course." Ghirahim excused himself, vanishing in a blur of black and white diamonds and leaving Ganondorf to himself.

"That idiotic boy followed them. I must reach them before they leave. That must be their only plan of action, since their beloved _princess_ has lost her memory." He seethed. A vibration startled him from his thoughts and he gazed at the black phone resting on his desk an arms length away. A devilish smile crossed his lips as he read it.

 _Hey, it's Angeline! Still up for that get together? ;)_

He laughed. As long as she still didn't have her memory, he still stood a chance. She couldn't even remember that she had told him her name was Angela. He replied to her text and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda blushed with excitement as they made their way back to the dormitory. Ganondorf's acceptance to her text had greatly improved her mood and she couldn't help but be giddy with excitement every time her phone buzzed. To her dismay, Ganondorf had only sent two texts and every phone buzz after that had been a social media notification. She kept repeating his words over and over in her head:

 _Sure, I'll pick you up tomorrow night? Where do you live?_

She of course had responded instantly with her dormitory address, not even thinking twice.

 _See you at seven, then :)_

She had been so excited she almost told Midna, but thought better of it. What would she wear? Was it a date or were they just hanging out? Sure, she had plenty of dresses, but now it seemed as if none of them were appropriate. Should she dress casually?

"...Right Zelda?" The princess held her breath in shock, not realizing Midna was asking for her opinion of a necklace she bought. She quickly glanced at the blue-gemmed necklace she was holding up and then back to her face.

"Right!" She agreed hastily. Midna shot a smirk at Link, who sat on Midna's bed with his legs spread and elbows resting on his knees, looking bored.

"See, Zelda thinks it's pretty." Link let out a sigh. He clearly had no interest in such things. Zelda smiled at Link's bored expression. He suddenly met her eyes and she looked away quickly, wondering if he had spotted her. If he had he didn't say anything, because he proceeded to pull out the phone he had just bought, becoming engulfed in his screen as Midna continued to showcase what she had bought. Zelda decided to stop waiting by her phone for Ganondorf's text and joined Midna, the two girls giving fashion advice to each other, her phone long forgotten on the chair she had been sitting on. Zelda first pulled out a leather purse she had bought, opening it up and asking Midna for her opinion on it.

"It's not my style, but it's cute. For you, I suppose." Zelda pouted at her and Midna laughed. As she held it closer to examine the stitching, she saw Link staring at her. She glanced at him but he was suddenly more interested in his phone than before. Perhaps she had imagined it. She continued on with Midna, the two comparing jewelry, scarves, bras, and different blouses. She could have sworn on multiple occasions she spotted Link staring at her like before, but always appeared to be mistaken. Pretty soon they had run out of material to show each other and Zelda leaned back with a stretch, resting against her chair. Her stomach growled and she rested her hand on it.

"Are you hungry?" Link asked suddenly. Zelda gazed quizzically at him. He seemed to hold his breath for a moment and look down, his face flushed. She noticed he was typing on his phone, which was upside down.

"Um, actually yes, I'm quite hungry. Would you guys like to go to dinner?"

"Sure! We can take my car!" Midna proclaimed, rising in one fluid motion and snatching her keys off her bedside table.

"C-Car?" Link muttered, looking up from his phone. A wicked grin crossed Midna's face.

"Yep. Come on, Link." She grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him off the bed. Zelda followed the two hesitantly and made sure to lock the door after her. They made their way to the parking garage and to Midna's blue Honda. Zelda offered Link the front seat but he shook his head. She shrugged and reached for the door herself but Midna stopped her.

"Hey, sit in the backseat, ok?" Zelda furrowed her brows at her and Midna motioned slightly with her head towards Link, who was trying to figure out how to open the door. Zelda brushed his hand aside and grabbed the handle, opening it for him. He swallowed and looked at her. She nodded toward the interior of the car and he climbed in, much like a child crawling through a tunnel. He finally sat in the middle of the seats. Zelda ignored how odd this boy was, clearly something horrible had happened to him in whatever war he had been a part of.

Zelda climbed in herself and shut the door. She wrapped her seatbelt around her and clicked it in place. She noticed Link watching her and then he too started to wrap his seatbelt around him. He struggled for a few minutes before Zelda reached around him and fumbled with his clasp. His hands immediately retreated to his sides as she clicked it in place. She leaned back in her seat once he was secure and Midna pulled out. They slowly descended out of the parking garage. They turned onto the street. As Midna began to increase speed, Link tensed up, and began to search for something to hold on to. He settled with clasping onto the seat next to him. His jaw was locked, Zelda noticed, and he had pressed himself into the seat as far as possible.

"Doing alright back there, fleabag?" Midna called back, noticing the paling Link in the back seat. Zelda ignored Midna's comment and looked at Link.

"F-Fine, thanks." He stammered.

"Are you sure, Link? Are you car sick?" Zelda wondered. It seemed a bit odd, they had only been on the road for a few minutes. He shook his head rapidly. They came to a stop at a stop sign and Link let out a sigh of relief. "Are you scared?" Link only shot her a glance. Midna accelerated again and Link retreated back to his previous state. "Here, hold my hand." Zelda offered, holding out her left hand for him to grab. He pursed his lips and looked quickly between Zelda and her hand before hurriedly grabbing it. His hand was rough, she noticed. He held it firmly and let their hands rest between their legs. He looked out the opposite window, away from Zelda. She decided to let him be and decided to look forward again. For a second she thought she saw Midna smiling at the two through the rear view mirror.

Settling into the restaurant was another hastle. When they had arrived, Link didn't let go of Zelda's hand until she pulled away to step out of the car. When he finally unclasped his seatbelt, he crawled out of the car and stood on wobbly legs. He caught himself on the top of Midna's car and gained his balance. He again shook off Zelda's offers to help him.

When they entered the small diner, Link looked around in awe, focusing mainly on the lights suspended from the ceiling. Midna often leaned close to him and spoke in hushed whispers. He would always stop whatever he was doing, whether it was staring at the ceiling or peering over the counter at the kitchen workers. Zelda found this quite weird, but trusted Midna knew how to handle her brother. They sat in a booth, Midna sitting across from Zelda. Link immediately sat next to Zelda. She found his actions quite odd but decided not to say anything. Midna rolled her eyes at him. The waitress arrived and took their orders, Link ordering the same thing Zelda did, a double hamburger, fries, a small salad, and a water. Link averted his eyes when the waitress took their order.

He gave off an odd sort of aura to Zelda. He fascinated her. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him. He couldn't seem to look away from her either. She learned very quickly that Link wasn't embarrassed when he was caught staring at her or vice versa. He would hold eye contact until Zelda looked away.

She eventually became bored and reached for her phone, only to realize she left it at their dorm. She huffed in defeat and rested her chin on her palm. She gazed to the side to find Link staring at her again. Midna snapped at him and he jumped, looking forward again. This dinner was certainly going to be interesting.

The food arrived rather quickly, and Link stared at it with odd fascination. The waitress left, Midna waving off her help. Link poked at his salad with a finger, licking some dressing off the top of it. He made a sour face and licked his lips a few times. Zelda was about to ask if he didn't like italian dressing, but as soon as Link returned to normal, he dipped his finger in once again and ate it.

"You're supposed to _eat_ your food, you know that, right?" Midna asked, taking a bite of the chicken pasta she had ordered. Link gulped and nodded once at Midna, gingerly picking up his fork with his right hand. He held it for a moment before deciding his left hand was better to eat with and taking a large portion of his salad onto his fork. He ate quickly and, well, much like a dog in a way. Zelda eyed him suspiciously as he scarfed down the food. His salad lasted him all of thirty seconds and he devoured his burger in three bites. He snacked on the fries, making another sour face at first, but slowly he became accustomed to the taste. He gulped his water down in three drinks and leaned back, satisfied. Zelda, who hadn't even yet finished her sandwich, stared at him in awe.

"What? Oh." Link stated, staring back at Zelda. He chuckled to himself. "That's alright, take your time. You're a pretty slow eater anyway." Link's eyes widened and he sat up, accidentally slamming his palms against the table, which made Zelda jump slightly. He began to fight for words, stumbling over them as he did so. "Uh- I mean, from what I'm told, that is." Zelda cocked an eyebrow at him but continued eating anyway. Link sure was odd, she wondered if it was because of the war or because he maybe felt nervous around her. She blushed at the thought. No, even if he was nervous around her maybe it was because he's only ever been around his sister and people make him nervous? _Or he likes me._ Zelda's subconscious spoke, making her turn redder. _No way, I just met the guy!_

A warm hand on her forearm made her flinch. She jumped slightly, and found herself staring directly into Link's azure eyes. His hand rested gingerly on her arm. His eyes snapped down and he withdrew his hand.

"Sorry. Is everything alright?" _No, everything's not fine. Tell me Link, do you think I'm cute?_

"Oh yes, everything's fine, just got lost in thought!" Zelda laughed, mentally scolding herself for her inner thoughts. Link pursed his lips, as though he wanted to say something else, but thought better of it. Zelda watched as he reached for another fry. It was then that she noticed how toned Link's arm was. _What am I doing?_ Zelda thought. _I don't like him, that's Midna's brother! I don't even know him!_ Zelda sighed to herself. If she was going to get anywhere with Ganondorf, there was no way she could be looking at other guys. She swooned just thinking about him. There's no way she could go for Link, Ganondorf was muscular and tan and… just so… dreamy!

* * *

"M-Master. My God." Zant's feeble voice reached Ganondorf's keen ears. He continued staring out a large window stationed in his high-ceilinged room. He beckoned for Zant to approach with one large finger. He heard the rapid scrambling of feet and then suddenly next to his ear, Zant spoke, his voice just as high pitched and sickening as before.

"You have blessed me yet again, I am here to serve you, Master. What do you wish of me, oh great God?" Zant bowed deeply, his unmasked forehead grazing the ground.

"I have a special task for you, Zant." Zant looked up eagerly, his wide yellow eyes begging Ganondorf for a task. "Listen closely. Our little friends have gotten themselves into quite some trouble. Their beloved Hylian Princess has lost her memory, and I nearly have her in my clutches. I'm meeting with her tomorrow evening, and I need you to help me seal the deal."

"M-Me?"

"Yes. You possess a certain… quality, that mortals fear. Ghirahim is much to… charismatic." Ganondorf explained.

"What is it you'd have me do, Master?"

"Come closer, Zant, allow me to explain..."


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of dinner had gone smoothly enough. There were no more weird disturbances from Link, and when they left he seemed fine. When they got back to the car, Link insisted he was fine and didn't need Zelda's comforting hand throughout the car ride. She didn't hold his hand, but she could see his nails digging into the seat around every turn. She decided not to ask him about it, however. By the time they got back to the dorm, Zelda was exhausted. Midna explained to Zelda on the way up that Link was going to stay with them for a while, because their parents were away on a vacation. Zelda swore to keep her lips shut to campus security once they had successfully bypassed the watchdog on the way in.

"Where will he be sleeping?" Zelda asked Midna just loud enough for her to hear, she didn't want to offend Link.

"He's fine with sleeping on the floor, if that's alright with you?" Zelda nodded her agreement and let out a loud yawn. It was a long, tiring climb to the third floor, but once they had made it, Zelda was grateful. Midna unlocked their door and Zelda immediately discarded the jean jacket she had been wearing on the floor. She kicked off her shoes and climbed into her bed, collapsing onto the soft mattress. She heard Midna and Link rustling about and trying to figure out where Link would sleep. Midna set up a few sheets for him on the floor and peered over the edge of Zelda's bed.

"Psst, can you spare a pillow?" Zelda nodded but didn't attempt to move, she was much too comfortable. Midna ended up pulling the pillow out from under her head, leaving Zelda with just two. Soon the light clicked off, and not soon after that, Midna's deep breathing reached Zelda's ears. Zelda sat up in bed and peered around. Link was a small lump on the ground and Midna was huddled near the wall on her bed, fast asleep.

"Link?" Zelda called out quietly, not wanting to wake her friend. Link's bundle stirred as he turned to look at her. She would make out his eyes in the darkness, he was awake. "Could you hand me my phone? I have to plug it in." Saying nothing, he silently stood and crossed the room to the chair where Zelda had left her phone. She again noticed his form, so agile and toned. She wondered if he was a bodybuilder. He crossed the room again, phone in hand. As he approached she noticed he was wearing a simple white long sleeve and a pair of checkered pajama pants that looked brand new. He was so tall that he could easily see over the edge of Zelda's bed. He stood awkwardly close, and handed Zelda her phone over her bedside. She grabbed it, and for a moment their hands touched. She locked eyes with him and they sat there like that for a long while, simply staring. Zelda had an odd feeling, it was like seeing a childhood friend again, or meeting an old teacher. Something about him made her feel as though she already knew him. There was _something._ Something about his eyes. Her eyes pierced so deeply into his she didn't even notice herself inching closer to him. He said nothing, only stared as she leaned closer and closer, until he could feel her warm breath grazing his cheek.

"I know you." She stated.

"Yes." Was his simple reply. The next moment Link backed away from her and retreated to his bundle of blankets and Zelda was left staring blankly at the ceiling. She didn't remember falling asleep, so she wasn't sure if she had dreamt the whole thing, but the next morning she awoke to Minda's alarm. It went off for a few moments and then was completely silent. She heard a rustle from Midna's bed.

"Zel… it's morning." She yawned. Zelda rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head. "Zel." Midna groaned.

"Let me sleep." Came the muffled reply from under Zelda's pillow. She gave up and pulled the pillow off of her face. She felt the cool metal of her phone pressed against her side and glanced down at it. So she hadn't been dreaming.

"Zelda, you have class in two hours, get up." Midna said as she slid off her bed and landed gently on the floor below her. Zelda sat up and rubbed her eyes. She noticed Link leaning against the wall on the floor. He was staring down at his phone, it appeared as though he'd been awake for hours. Zelda threw her feet over the edge of her bed and slid off much like Midna did. She fished through her clothing and decided on a simple blouse and a pair of skinny jeans. She took her things to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she returned to the dorm room, Link hadn't moved, and Midna was lounging in her pajamas. Zelda turned the radio on her phone and continued getting ready.

Link jumped when she first started playing music, but quickly adjusted to the sound and went back to playing on his phone. She dried her hair, styled it in a french braid, and put on some light makeup. She checked the time and set off for class, Link and Midna waving her a farewell as the door clicked shut behind her.

As soon as the door shut the two sprang into action. Midna quickly pulled a notebook she'd been keeping hidden from the side of her bed and Link anxiously scooted closer to her. She flipped it open.

"I've been keeping track of Zelda through that spell I put on her, and I've been getting odd feelings from it. Whenever Zelda feels an emotion, I can also feel it. I've kept a log here and I'm quite curious about something, Link. What happened at 11:47 last night that was so strong it made me wake up?" When he didn't respond, Midna flicked her eyes from the paper to his face. His lips were pursed and it looked like he wanted to recede into the wall. He sat with his back perfectly straight, and Midna could see a cold sweat forming on his forehead.

"Well, maybe she had a nightmare." He offered, but his voice sounded weak, and Midna could easily tell he was lying.

"What's the point of that triforce of courage if you can't even stand up to me?" Midna asked jokingly. Link let out a huff and decided to fess up the truth. Midna listened in silence, then spoke again. "So… you triggered some sort of memory within her? This is good, this is progress."

"Wait, you're not even mad that we almost-"

"Oh no, I'm pissed." She smiled. "You playing with Zelda's emotions is quite stressful for her. And me." She added darkly. "But we both know I have to keep that spell on her or else we could lose track of her." Link shifted uncomfortably.

"You can track her all the time, then?" Midna nodded. "So you could tell me when she's distressed?" Midna nodded again. "Is she distressed right now? What's she feeling?"

"Goddesses, Link, she's feeling mutual, she's walking to class. I'll let you know if someone's trying to rob her." She groaned, she voice laced with sarcasm. She peered at Link, who was staring intently at the ground, biting his thumbnail. "Hey." He looked up at her, his eyes filled with worry. "She'll be fine. You've been guarding her for a while now and I don't think you quite realize how able she is to protect herself."

"What do you mean?" The blonde questioned.

"I mean she's tough. She might not look it, but I've seen her battle off a few drunkards."

"You're right." Link concluded. "She can handle herself, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about her. What if Ganondorf shows up?" Midna bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Link about the incident. Before she could say anything, Link continued. "Midna… is it normal to have weird feelings? About girls, I mean."

"By weird you mean… what exactly?"

"I don't know. Forget I asked. I just… I miss Zelda, I think." Midna felt a sadness wash over her. She looked at Link, who was hiding his face in his hands. After a few moments he swept his hair back with his palms and let them rest once more in his lap. His hair fell back down at awkward angles and the skin around his eyes was slightly red. Midna felt another wave of sadness hit her when she realized this is how Link must have felt when she left him. Alone and confused… and sad.

"Link. I'm sorry. For leaving you. I… it was the only way."

"I understand, I've already forgiven you. But I can't shake these feelings." Link muttered, looking into his lap once more. Midna was about to drive the conversation on further, but was cut off by Link. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." She said, hoping to console her friend.

"Can you tell me what in Din's name a 'hentai' is? I saw it online and I'm very confused." Midna nearly choked holding in her laugher.

"Well, first of all, don't look at that. Just don't. How would you like to go over some more 'earth' things? It might help you figure out your strange feelings." Midna laughed. Link nodded eagerly in agreement and scooted closer to Midna as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

* * *

After class, Zelda walked to the campus' library, which was full of books and computers, and even included a small coffee shop, where she bought a decaf coffee. There she studied and worked on a presentation most of the day away, mentally scolding herself for waiting until the day before it was due. After a few hours of hard work, she realized it was five o'clock, two hours before her date with Ganondorf. Happiness swept over her as she remembered his texts. She gathered her things, finished off her coffee, and began walking back to the dorm, humming a song.

She reached her home at long last and fumbled for her keys, only to have the door opened for her by Link. He stood staring at her awkwardly before motioning for her to enter. She nodded her thanks and stepped inside. She had just set her things down when her phone buzzed from within her pocket. Without checking the caller I.D, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello." She was greeted by a thick accent and her blood ran cold. It was Ganondorf. She couldn't talk to him! Not here, not now, Link and Midna were standing so close. "I was calling to tell you, I will be a bit early picking you up, I heard there is going to be much traffic."

"I- uh, yes, that's fine! I'll be ready soon, see you then!" Without so much as a goodbye, he hung up. She turned to see Link and Midna staring at her quizzically. "Alright, um, I don't know how else to put this. I'm going on a date tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"What the fuck?!" Came Link and Midna's replies at the same time. "What do you mean? With who? When? Where are you going? Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Woah, calm down there, mom. I'll only be out for a few hours, I'll be back before you miss me." Zelda replied, shaking off their cold stares. Link stood, suddenly very angry.

"Link, don't-" Midna started.

"Where are you going?" Link commanded, closing the space between him and Zelda. If Link hadn't been a foot taller than Zelda, they would be nose to nose. She furrowed her brows at him.

"Why is that any of your business?" She fired back, keeping her calm exposure.

"It's my business because I need to know if you're in danger, Zelda." He replied. His face was scrunched up in anger and Zelda could feel it radiating off of him. "Who are you going with?" Zelda pushed Link's shoulders, but it barely phased him, he still loomed over her. He snatched her wrists in his hands and pressed her against the wall.

"Link, what are you-" Midna exclaimed, standing from her chair. He bent down so he was looking directly into Zelda's eyes.

"You know me." Zelda's anger turned into confusion. She did know him, somehow, someway, she knew. He protected her. He was her guardian. She got a sudden vision of a wide, open field. She sat upon a dark brown horse, one arm circling around the waist of the person seering it, Link. He glanced back at her. Yes, she knew him now, she could clearly see his azure eyes staring back at her, determined. She looked down and saw that she was carrying a bow made of pure light. This somehow felt right, as though she had been destined to wield such a weapon. Then she gazed forward, and to her great horror she saw Ganondorf, covered in thick metal armor, making him twice as large as he already was. He rode a great black stallion, and a cape billowed out behind him. Something about his presence sent fear into the pit of her stomach. This man was a monster, pure evil.

Suddenly, the vision ended. She saw herself now, pinned between Link and the wall. He was staring deeply into her eyes. She knew him. It was like a memory. His hands released some pressure and before he knew what was happening, she pushed him away from her. He backed away, stunned.

"I- I don't know what you did, but just… just knock it off, alright?!" He stared at her, stunned. Midna sat with her mouth agape, with her hand pressed lightly to her heart. Zelda heard a honk outside and flicked her eyes to the window, where a slick black car had just pulled up. Was he there already?

"Zel, I-"

"And don't call me Zel!" She commanded, her eyes shooting daggers at Link. She crossed the room, looking back at a stunned Link and Midna, before turning and exiting the room, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
